Souai Amor mutuo
by Uzumaki-tsuki
Summary: Un One-shot NaruHina. el la acompañaba por la calle en una bella noche... un beso una caricia, dejemos q lo demas desaparesca


_Lo prometido es deuda y yo siempre cumplo con mi palabra... este one-shot naruhina será acompañado de una melosa canción ^-^_

_Esta vez nos acompaña Marc Anthony con la canción "muy dentro de mí"_

_¡Espero y les guste!_

_

* * *

_

_**Souai**_

_**(Amor mutuo)**_

La luna brillaba en lo alto del nocturno cielo, acompañado de bellas y extensas constelaciones de estrellas tintineantes llenas de vida...

Las calles se encontraban en penumbra... y solo el sonido del viento y la nada, acompañada a dos únicas almas...

...el viento soplara, frágil y gracialmente... moviendo delicadamente las hojas próximas al otoño...

...una pareja caminaba por las calles, tomados de la mano... no sentían frío... la compañía de su pareja les era un buen abrigo...

_**Solo quiero que vuelvas a mí**_

_**Para otra vez poder sentir**_

_**Lo que es amor**_

_**Estaba muerto de dolor**_

...llegaron a un pequeño apartamento... una pequeña sala les daba la bienvenida... pasaron hasta el fondo de tan acogedor lugar...

Naruto cargo entre sus brazos a hinata... como los recién casados... se dieron un beso, firmando con sus lenguas aquel pacto de amor...

-quiero estar contigo—dijo Naruto en un murmullo que se perdió dentro del oído de la joven

Al escuchar aquello... y sentir el dulce y calido aliento de él en su oído... las mejillas de hinata se ruborizaron...

-También yo...—aclaro ella con aquella dulce voz mezclada con tierna seducción

_**Sin ti mi vida ha sido gris**_

_**Y no hay nada que me haga más feliz**_

_**Que escuchar tu voz**_

_**OH, junto a mí**_

Todo encajaba tan perfectamente su rostro, su voz, su cabello lacio y largo combinado con la seguridad en si misma... lo volvían loco.

-Espere por ti, durante mucho tiempo... Naruto-kun—comento ella en un murmullo... haciendo que él sonriera

-Ya deja de llamarme así, para ti soy solo Naruto—aclaro mientras la besaba nuevamente pero esta vez con pasión

Naruto tumbo a hinata en la cama. Ella pronto sintió como él se acomodaba sobre de ella y se entretenía jugando con sus cabellos.

_**Junto a ti, hoy se lo que es vivir**_

_**Sin tu amor, yo no quiero seguir**_

_**Ya no tengo miedo a amar**_

_**Esta vez, no tengo miedo a amar**_

-**Te amo**—dijo Naruto mientras besaba la clavícula de hinata e iba bajando dando pequeños mordiscos hasta el cuello de su amante, y luego suaves y sencillos besos... ella soltaba infinitos suspiros leves al sentir los labios de Naruto por su piel...

Ella levantó sus brazos y los pasó por detrás de la cabeza de Naruto, enredando sus finos dedos en el pelo rubio.

Una de las manos de naruto se deslizó por la piel de ella lentamente hasta posarse en uno de los senos de hinata y empezó a masajearlo por encima de la ropa... Ella arqueó la espalda mientras emitía un sonoro gemido, a la vez que notaba como su sexo se humedecía.

Un espasmo agitó su miembro y un sensual jadeo salió de su garganta... No se pudo contener más y desplazó una de sus manos que permanecía sobre el muslo hasta dentro de su pantalón. Se sorprendió al comprobar que estaba tan excitada como él y se sintió completamente feliz. No necesitaba nada más. Sólo a hinata.

_**Oh, que bello es amarte así**_

_**Que suerte es tenerte a ti**_

_**Y escuchar tu voz**_

_**Oh, junto a mí**_

Un pequeño y excitante grito de placer hizo eco en el pequeño cuarto al mover Naruto con habilidad en el sexo de Hinata... Lo acarició creando círculos imaginarios que la llevaban a enloquecer. Descendió más e introdujo dos dedos en su interior.

Esa sensación de placer la inundo. Abrió las piernas y movió ligeramente sus caderas para facilitarle el acceso.

Despacio, fue bajando una de sus manos acariciando su fuerte brazo, hasta llegar a la mano que estaba en el interior de su pantalón, la acarició suavemente, la agarró y la sacó del lugar.

Hinata dio un giro quedando ahora ella arriba de él y se sentó en sus caderas, sobre su miembro. Naruto emitió un gemido ronco por la sensación tan placentera.

_**Todo el tiempo que estuviste aquí y nunca te vi**_

_**Y la luz de amor, brillaba el viento en tu mirar**_

_**Que ciego fui... (Que ciego fui...)**_

_**Nunca te vi... (Nunca te vi...)**_

_**Y hoy te siento...**_

_**(Muy dentro de mí)**_

Tomó con su fina mano el rostro de Naruto y lo atrajo hacia sí para saborear de nuevo su boca con impaciencia.

Hinata aún en el beso, comenzó a mover de nuevo sus caderas, haciendo que sus sexos se rozaran bajo las telas, provocándoles a ambos nuevos espasmos de placer. Naruto no se reprimió más y comenzó a bajar el zíper de la chamarra de Hinata hasta retirársela y después empezó a subir la camiseta de ella, Hinata levantó los brazos para que pudiera acabar con la acción. Deslizó la mano por la suave espalda de la Hyuuga y le desabrochó el sujetador de aquel sostén negro que ahora era una molestia. Sus pechos dieron un pequeño salto al ser liberados, Naruto comprobó que tenía los pezones erectos por la excitación.

-Naruto... quítate esto—pidió la oji perla refiriéndose a la chamarra y playera del rubio

-Eres impaciente, Hina-Chan—Comento divertido mientras se desvestía

-N-No es eso... yo solo...—Tartamudeo. A Naruto le divirtió verla así de nerviosa, hacia tiempo que no se comportaba así... aún quedaban rastros de la antigua Hinata... y eso le agradaba...

_**Esta llama de amor solo la enciendes tú**_

_**Como extraño ver tu rostro bajo el cielo azul**_

_**Que ciego fui... (Que ciego fui...)**_

_**Nunca te vi... (Nunca te vi...)**_

_**Y hoy te siento...**_

_**(Muy dentro de mí)**_

Hinata se movió, poniendo sus piernas entre las de él, y con una suave caricia, bajo sus manos desde su pecho desnudo al filo del pantalón... Los bajo junto con el bóxer y liberó su gran y firme erección ante una mirada de asombro. Naruto dio un suave gemido.

Hinata volvió a su posición anterior y él la tomó por las caderas y la hizo rodar por la cama, quedando él ahora arriba, con sus piernas en medio de las de ella. Mientras sus manos viajaban hasta el filo de la última prenda que los separaba... Cogió de una sola vez la goma del pantalón y la de la braguita y lo quitó completamente...

Casi sin darse cuenta, Hinata se colocó sobre él y volvió a besarle, pero esta vez en la oreja... Naruto no pudo hacer otra cosa que abrazarla por la cintura con un brazo y acariciarla con la mano que le quedaba. Iba suavemente por la espalda, recorriendo con calma cada rincón de ella con las yemas de sus dedos. El rubio solo dejaba que ella le siguiera besando.

Mientras hinata empezaba a coger confianza con el bien formado cuerpo de naruto, él estaba a punto de estallar por aquellos no tan inocentes besos... el simple roce de sus labios tan finos por todo su cuerpo hacían que despertaran sus instintos.

_**Y pensar que hoy vives en mí**_

_**No sabía que podía existir**_

_**Este amor entre los dos**_

_**Ahí tanto amor entre tú y yo**_

Mientras el rubio se dejaba llevar por aquellos exquisitos besos, se puso sobre ella delicadamente y comenzó a acariciarla lentamente su intimidad... El beso que hinata le estaba dando a Naruto se estaba alargando demasiado, pero la caricia del rubio era incluso hasta agradable... notaba como las yemas de sus dedos se perdían suavemente por su intimidad... y sobre todo... la impaciencia del rubio por entrar en ella... así que Hinata decidió que lo mejor era indicarle al rubio que ya estaba lista...

Naruto captó la señal enseguida y con algo de temor empezó a entrar en ella muy suavemente... el rubio poco a poco iba profundizando cada vez más... estaba decidido a darle todo su ser en cada movimiento y sobre todo a demostrarle su amos a cada momento...

-Na-Naruto...—dijo entrecortadamente—luego de esto... tú...

-yo nunca te dejare—interrumpió, sabiendo el temor de la chica—no te dejare por que te amo más que a nadie—aclaro antes de comenzar a hacer presión para finalmente romper el fino tejido que mantenía virgen a hinata...

Ella soto un gemido de dolor y cerro fuertemente los ojos, cosa que Naruto aprovecho para terminar de penetrarla por completo...

—me quedare quieto por un rato, para que te acostumbres—advirtió mientras se apoderaba de sus labios...

_**Tus palabras me llenan a mí**_

_**Y me motivan y me hacen sentir, libre**_

_**Hoy vives en mí**_

En ese momento se arrepintió de no darse cuenta de los sentimientos de Hinata... si lo hubiera hecho... nunca abría estado tan solo... se alegraba de no habarla perdido frente las insistentes demostraciones de afecto de Kiba... pero ahora no era momento para que pensar eso, ya que ella en eso momento se encontraba con él consumando su amor...

Mientras se encontraba sumido en sus pensares... inconcientemente había comenzado a moverse... se percato que ya había empezado a moverse cuando escucho los suspiros de hinata... al escuchar la dulce voz de hinata gimiendo de esa manera, decidió aumentar el ritmo, robándole a hinata mil y un suspiros y gemidos...

... El vaivén fue al principió lento, suave y sensual... conforme más se calentaban las cosas (u/u) se fue tornado rápido, pasional e igualmente sensual... robando más que gemidos por parta de ambos...

_**Todo el tiempo que estuviste aquí y nunca te vi**_

_**Y la luz de amor, brillaba el viento en tu mirar**_

_**Que ciego fui... (Que ciego fui...)**_

_**Nunca te vi... (Nunca te vi...)**_

_**Y hoy te siento...**_

_**(Muy dentro de mí)**_

Ambos ya estaban empezando a cansarse... Naruto paro lentamente y acomodó a hinata en su escultural pecho para que pudiera descansar... (¡Que envidia! /)... ambos cerraron sus ojos para apaciguar sus respiraciones y el latir de sus corazones...

-Hinata...-dijo él medio dormido

-¿Que sucede?—

-se me olvido preguntarte si tú... Si tú querías convertirte en mi novia—pregunto para verla sonreír nuevamente

-Claro que si—contesto feliz mientras le besaba

_**Esta llama de amor solo la enciendes tú**_

_**Como extraño ver tu rostro bajo el cielo azul**_

_**Que ciego fui... (Que ciego fui...)**_

_**Nunca te vi... (Nunca te vi...)**_

_**Y hoy te siento...**_

_**(Muy dentro de mí)**_

Sin previo aviso, Naruto notó como hinata le estaba besando el cuello e iba bajando lentamente hacía su hombría más vio asombrado como se detuvo en pecho y lo llenaba de besos mientras reavivaba su erección con la yema de sus dedos

-quiero amarte, Naruto...

Hinata solo quería amarlo... costase lo que le costase... y aun que su padre estuviese encontra no se dejaría de amarlo y no se separaría de él... deslizaba sus labios por todo el pecho del rubio... él aún sorprendido por la apasionada reacción de hinata... inmediatamente notó como su miembro había vuelto a entrar en ella para enloquecerlos a ambos...

Ella subió hasta sus labios mientras que naruto se movía bajo ella, sosteniéndola de la cintura... tenía que admitir que Naruto era bueno... ¡Demasiado bueno!... y se lo había demostrado esa noche que se les hizo muy corta...

Tanto sexo había acabado por quitarles las energías... terminaron suavemente... ya cuando su respiración se hubo normalizado Naruto comento con curiosidad:

-espero no haberte decepcionado, hina-Chan

-tranquilo, Naruto. Haz sido excelente.

El rubio se sintió satisfecho... definitivamente lo que sentía por hinata era demasiado fuerte y sabía que ella pensaba lo mismo... miro por un momento a su amada, lo que vio le hizo sonreír sinceramente, hinata se había quedado dormida profundamente... ante aquella imagen se prometió cuidarla y protegerla de todo mal...

-Te amo hinata...—susurro al oído de esta, hinata soltó una leve risilla al sentir el aliento de Naruto en su oído... así sin más Naruto los cubrió con la sabana de la cama y cerro sus ojos para acompañar a hinata al mundo de Morfeo...

* * *

_Al fin lo he acabado! Wiiiiiiiiiii_

_Después d varios intentos fallidos, quebradas d sesos e ideas sin sentido _ lo he terminado! Espero les allá gustado! _

_Bien me despido!_

_さようなら__!_

_Sayonara!_


End file.
